The Dragon's Consequence
by zambini
Summary: Sequel to The Dragon's Kiss. The Golden Trio meet Draco Malfoy as professors at their beloved Hogwart's. Hermione and Draco can still read each other's minds. Old complications arise, the consequences of which result in unexpected allies and enemies.
1. Formal Introductions, Informal Greetings

Chapter One: Formal Introductions, Informal Greetings

Rain slashed at the windows of the Hogwart's Express as it travelled toward the world renowned school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, carrying with it the few hundred hand-picked students, as well as some weary professors.

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were among those in the teacher's compartment, along with, surprisingly, Neville Longbottom and two others. Despite only graduating from Hogwart's in the last five years, the three alumni had been offered teaching positions in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Herbology respectively, making them the youngest professors in Hogwart's history.

"So, who else is on the staff?" Neville enquired to a nervous looking Hermione.

"Well, I'm not sure. We were among the first to be offered positions, and since then I haven't heard of anything from McGonagall. But I'm thinking that after all those retirements, that there will be rather a large amount of new blood within the teaching staff."

"The only person who I know is still on the staff is Snape" added Harry. "But I only know that because I made McGonagall tell me as a prerequisite to my accepting the professorship."

Neville turned visibly green. He still had an innate fear of the potions master, and because they had not seen each other since the unfortunate events of the final potions exam, he had a reason to suspect that Snape would not be so fond to hear that his worst student had achieved tenure at Hogwarts. It was well known that he did not react so well when he bumped into Harry exiting the headmistress's office after being offered a position in his favoured subject.

"Relax" said Harry. "He won't even remember what happened in our final year. It's all just water under the bridge, or whatever they say. Besides, I know something that will cheer you up to no end."

"Oh? And what might that be?" asked Hermione.

"It's a surprise." Harry winked.

"Don't tell me you finally proposed to her." Neville gasped.

"What? Oh right. That. No, I haven't. Yet. But all in due time I say. No, this is something that will make all of us happy."

The train lurched to a stop, startling the other two new teachers awake, one of whom looked extremely disorientated. After waiting for the students to disembark to their school, and doing a quick sweep to ensure that the train was definitely empty, the five new professors headed toward the school, hastening to the welcoming banquet. Although the new teachers had met up individually with McGonagall to discuss their qualms about starting a new life at Hogwart's, all were visibly nervous as they trudged up the familiar stone staircases and into the side entrance, making their way to the head table. They barely sat down before Professor McGonagall began her speech, addressing the students, among them, the nervous looking first years who were huddled at the back of the hall.

"Welcome students, to a brand new year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Some of you are returning students, and are already jaded by some of the ongoings of our school. Let me assure, you, this year, that will change. To the new students, another welcome to the beginning of your education. Let the sorting begin."

Harry took this time to observe his surroundings. He noticed that there were a few chairs at the head table that were unoccupied. Strange. His eyes met with Hermione's, and a look of understanding passed between them. Neville meanwhile, was attempting not to be bothered by his close proximity to Severus Snape, who was making no effort to hide the contempt in his face, as he surveyed his three former students join him at the table. Trust Minerva to pull something like this, he thought. They had better not insist on first name familiarity, otherwise I'm not sure what I would be capable of doing. However, given the lack of applicants, I'd assume this was the most logical choice.

The sorting finally finished with 'Zambesi, Gretchen', when McGonagall finally got up again and began to introduce the new teachers.

"As many of you can see, we have a large amount of new teachers, more so than the other years. You will be pleased to hear however, that the majority of them are themselves alumni of this school. In fact, many of you in your 7th year will be familiar with them, although, that is not to encourage overly familiar gestures towards them. They are, of course, professors now. Here, we have Professor Potter, he will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. "

A hush fell over the hall for a moment before it erupted into loud murmurings and gasps. A few of the 7th years who Harry knew waved at him, while one first year in Hufflepuff fainted, and had to be revived by his neighbour. Hermione, Neville and even Snape appeared amused at the cacophony that ensued.

"Hush." The hall fell once again, into silence. "And there, we have Professor Granger. She will be teaching Transfiguration."

Another spattering of murmurs could be heard around the hall. The trio were infamous among the wizarding community, especially since the defeat of Lord Voldermort three years ago. And to have two out of the three teaching at Hogwarts out of the blue, after the whereabouts of all three had been virtually unknown for the past few years. It was amazing.

McGonagall went around the table, introducing each teacher and their chosen subjects, when she finally came to the two empty chairs at the end.

"And two of our new professors have been delayed because of the weather. Howev- "

The side entrance to the great hall opened and in walked two tall, lanky figures, one of whose ginger hair was decidedly windswept.

"Ah, well here they are. Introducing Professor Weasley and Professor Malfoy. Professor Weasley is your new flying instructor, and Professor Malfoy will be the new Charms teacher."

The hall was deadly silent. Students and teachers alike were shocked, with the exception of Ron and McGonagall, who both seemed to be watching the scene unfold before them with bemusement. Draco smirked, in the direction of Hermione, Harry and Neville, nodded at Severus, and sat down at the table, seemingly unaffected by the tension that filled the hall. Ron, taking his lead, sat down also, beaming at Hermione and Neville. They couldn't decide whether to be more shocked that there beloved friend Ron was on the staff, or by the fact that Malfoy was also. Harry could feel the old feelings of contempt rise up inside of him as he saw his old adversary again after all those eventful years. Fuck water under the bridge he thought.

The people and the stories that accompanied them were infamous. The Golden Trio, reunited at the school in which they met, and Draco Malfoy, equally infamous. What was McGonagall thinking having them all together at the school? Surely, there would be too much bad blood between the groups to merit working together. Adding Professor Snape… who knows what could happen. They were the stuff of legends, and the tales that were passed on from year to year were legendary. Students were gobsmacked.

"As I said," McGonagall said with a hint of a smile, "this year, we have had the good fortune of obtaining these fine professors, who are among the best wizards and witches in the world, to agree to teach at the school. Now, if you would all follow the Prefects, they will take you back to your dorms."

The hall erupted with movement and noise, and with each student wanting to be heard over the other, the sound was deafening. As the students and thus, the noise trickled away into silence, the teachers were left staring at each other, and assessing the situation.

"So…" Neville said, with a slight cough.

Snape rolled his eyes, and wordlessly stood up, whirled, and stalked out of the hall.

Hagrid stood and enveloped his four old friends into a bear hug, tears forming around his eyes. He turned and offered his hand to Draco, who merely sniffed and stared at it. McGonagall cleared her throat. Draco grudgingly offered his hand to shake and withdrew as soon as possible. Hermione then rushed over to Ron, and shared a hug, reuniting after the years. The other new professors looked petrified, as they were not expecting to be in the presence of such high calibre people, especially altogether.

"The teacher's wings have been set up around various points of the castle" stated McGonagall. "You have each been given a password before you arrived at Hogwarts. Feel free to settle in now. However, I would like to speak to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco before they retire."

The other teachers couldn't get away quick enough. Harry didn't catch any of their names, and he doubted any of the others did too, as they were all focused on the situation at hand, wary at what had befallen them."

"Now," McGonagall started "I trust that I can expect all four of you to treat each other with the utmost respect and put aside any bad feelings that are between any of you. Remember that times are different now, circumstances have changed. Being adults as you are now, I assume that past difference will be put aside."

Ron and Harry looked uncertainly at each other. Hermione was silent, as was Draco.

"Good. Then it's done. You may leave. Classes begin tomorrow."

The four professors turned, and exited the hall, feeling as if they were students again. Minerva McGonagall had that effect on people. It had been years since some of them had seen each other and he headmistress was right, things had changed. The eagerness that each person felt at starting a new life was somewhat deflated, as they had been placed in the same situation as they had been in when they had first started at Hogwarts.

As soon as they exited the Great Hall, Harry and Ron whirled around and faced Draco.

"What the hell are YOU doing here Malfoy?" Ron spat.

"Same as you Weasley. I was offered a job here. I happened to accept it, but if I had known that you two were going to be here, I wouldn't have bothered." He replied calmly.

"Where do you even get off coming back here anyway? Your side was defeated. The honourable thing to do would've been to never come back." Harry countered.

"Stop. All of you. Just stop." Hermione, ever the voice of reason, interjected. "McGonagall is right, things have changed. Harry, you should know better. You're an adult now, a professor. You too, Draco."

Draco looked momentarily stunned. "What did you call me?"

"Draco." Hermione replied, nonplussed. "That is still your name isn't it?"

"Whatever" Ron said. "Harry, let's go. Coming Mione?"

"Actually," she said "my room is this way. How about we meet up in about half an hour? That way I can get changed and settle into my quarters first."

Ron shrugged and the two friends sauntered away from Hermione, leaving her with the blonde haired, startlingly attractive man that had been her enemy for so long.

"So, I see you haven't changed at all Draco" she said softly.

"Can't say the same thing for you. Last time I saw you, you looked different. Now you look… nice." Draco replied wryly, a hint of a smile playing at his lips.

They both remembered their 7th year at Hogwarts. Both had been head prefects, which meant them having to share a room together. A lot had happened between them. After the kiss, they avoided each other cautiously, even going back to the spiteful routine they had followed for all those years. Hermione knew that Ron still harboured resentment toward Draco, and although Harry was more understanding, he would always back his dearest friend when push came to shove. She could feel the old feelings coming back, now that the blue eyes were looking at her, surveying her. She would not make the same mistake twice, and looked away quickly.

"Well, it's good to see you." She said.

They both turned their separate ways and proceeded to their rooms. Hermione sighed and opened her door, throwing herself onto her bed, yawning with tiredness. It was good to be back. That meeting was an awkward meeting, she thought to herself.

Tell me about it, a voice replied. Hermione opened her eyes. What the hell?

She lifted her head, and gazed across her room. Leaning on her doorway stood Draco, his face hard to read. Was that amusement? Annoyance?

It's both Draco said. Only, his mouth wasn't moving. Hermione blinked. What the hell?

Draco walked toward her. "I think it's time to pay a visit to Severus." He said.

Hermione groaned. The damn potion they had both unwittingly taken back in 7th year still had an effect, all these years later. Why had she not realised before?

"Because," Draco said "I think it has something to do with the distance between the two people."

"That would make sense. I can't believe this. After all these years."

"Yeah, Granger." He smirked, not unkindly. "Let's go. Hopefully this will be sorted out before you have to meet Potter and Weasley."

Hermione sighed. Trust my luck to have to see Draco and Severus on the first day here. I was hoping to avoid both of them.

"Hey, I heard that" Draco replied. "Careful what you think Professor Granger."

"Go screw yourself Malfoy" she countered, and smiled. "Well, hurry up. I don't want you in my head any longer than you have to."

"And nor I" he replied.

The two professors left Hermione's room together and began to walk briskly toward the dungeons. Each was so busy trying to screen their thoughts that neither noticed the stares from passing students as they made their way to the only person who they knew could help them.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Hey all. I know this chapter is a bit disorientating. It's meant to be a sequel to my last fanfic. My writing skills are a little rusty and I know this chapter didn't really make much sense in terms of introducing characters and flow. But if you like the story, please review and I'll write a more promising second chapter.


	2. Half, But not All

Chapter Two: Half, But not All

Nothing had changed. The dungeons were still as they were when Hermione and Draco were students at the renowned school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione couldn't help but feel daunted at the prospect of encountering her ex-potions professor after such a long time. She hadn't even had the chance to thank him for saving her life, all those years ago. Of course, she had tried, but she had the feeling that he avoided the sentiment as that would mean actually talking to her. Shock horror. She smiled at the thought, until she realised that Draco could see everything she saw in her own head. 

"Feeling sentimental towards our old professor are we Granger?" smirked Draco.

"Oh, shut up. With your track record, I was surprised he didn't try to curse you as soon as he saw you" Hermione replied bitingly.

A cloud passed over Draco's face, but not long enough for Hermione to witness it as they neared the chamber that was Professor Snape's. The door was ajar, and through the crack they could see a soft sliver of light shine through into the passageway. Hermione took a breath, and Draco stiffened ever so slightly. This was to be the first time they both encountered the Potions master after the eventful night that was the downfall of Lord Voldemort. They were both nervous, but for different reasons, and they both attempted to push aside these feelings as Hermione knocked on the door.

"Enter" came the voice. 

Hermione gently pushed the door open, and walked in, closely followed by Draco. Severus Snape was at his desk, flicking through some parchments. He looked more or less the same, except for the fact that he had lost weight, and was now more sinewy instead of staunch. He had some glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, making his angular face look a little less foreboding. Hermione began to relax, maybe he wouldn't instil the dread in her like he used to when she was still a student. He looked up, and his lips curled into a sneer.

"Well, if it isn't the new professors. How can I accommodate you two, because by all means, that is what my day amounts to."

Hermione ignored the sarcasm and hoped she looked a lot braver than she felt. 

"Severus", she began. Snape's eyebrows rose in amusement. "Draco and I have come to you about a small matter we have had for several years. We were hoping you could help us."

Snape looked intrigued. "Why, the great Hermione Granger has a problem that she can't deal with on her own? My, my, what has the world come to?" 

He stood, and circled his desk, and leaned against it once on the other side. Now that he was in full view, Hermione couldn't help but feel startled at the dramatic change in the older professor. He was leaner, more graceful with his motions than before. The slick hair was gone in favour of a shorter, sharper look. No doubt Draco had noticed this change too, for Hermione could feel him taking the smallest step back, away from Severus.

"Well, Severus, it's a matter of what happened between Draco and I in our 7th year. During one of your detentions, actually."

Severus visibly straightened. He knew what this was about. How could he have not picked up on it sooner? The dual-mind serum never wore off, unless the antidote was taken. How long had it been in play? For years he assumed. All those eventful years and Draco and Hermione had always been inevitably linked to each other, albeit unwillingly. Hermione gauged the look of realisation that crossed over Severus's face and took this opportunity to speak.

"So, Severus. I would appreciate if you could give us the antidote. Hopefully you'll have some in supply, since I know that if you don't it wouldn't be until the next full moon till you can make more. And that's almost a month away."

The potions master stood and made fast work of walking over to his potions cupboard, swinging open the doors and sorting through various chemicals and mixtures, until his hand rested upon a small vial of colourless solution.

"I'm afraid, there's only enough for one person", he replied.

Draco chose this time to address his old acquaintance. "What does that mean? One of us won't be able to hear the other's thoughts but one of us can? That hardly seems fair, to both of us."

Severus surveyed Draco with a disinterested stare. "Yes, it does mean that. However, you can choose to also take half each. It will dull the effects of the charm. It means that you can no longer hear each other's thoughts in your heads. However, you will still be able to feel the same feelings as each other. You will not know who they are directed to, however. The overall effect is like there is an occasional second person inside your head, the odd loss of control over your feelings."

Draco and Hermione glanced at each other. Better that then Draco being able to hear whatever I'm thinking, she thought.

"Fine" she said. "I guess it'll be fair to both of us if we just split the potion. If you would be so kind, Severus, to produce some more of the potion, it'd be much appreciated."

With that, she uncorked the vial and took a swallow, giving the remains to Draco, who did the same. The overall effects were immediate, no longer could they feel the absolute presence of the other. Yet, at the same time, they did not feel as if their mind was entirely their own. 

"Thank you" Hermione handed the vial back to Severus. "We'll take the rest of the potion in a month's time, and hope to God that it work then."

"There's no reason for it not to work." Severus replied. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to what I was doing. However, Professor Malfoy, I would like a word."

Hermione took the hint and without a glance to Draco, exited the chamber startling a few doddering students as they made their way back to their dormitories. Hermione sighed. That could've been a lot worse than it was she thought. She made her way to her hall of residence, wanting to review some of her lesson plans before they started the following day. Absent-minded, she murmured her password at the door where it swung open and she entered the room. Gathering a sheaf of papers, she flopped onto her bed and prepared to read, when suddenly her head exploded with an anger that she herself would never be capable of. It was an odd feeling. Hermione herself was not angry, yet she could feel herself seething with an emotion that was not her own. She wondered what Severus had said to Draco to make him feel such anger. It's none of your business she thought. Yet, she made a mental note to herself to ask Draco the next time she got the chance. She wanted to be forewarned when her head was going to turn into an exploding minefield. She sighed for the second time that night. It was getting late, and she needed her rest if she wanted to teach her students effectively tomorrow. A knock at the door interrupted her getting changed. Hurriedly throwing a nightgown around her shoulder, she opened her door and was submitted to a head of flaming red hair.

"Ron!" a smile broke out over Hermione's face and she threw her arms around the Weasley's shoulders, unaware of the effect it was having on him. 

"Hey, Mione. It's been a long time no?" Ron's face creased into a smile. Hermione had always loved the way Ron smiled, with his eyes and well as his mouth.

"It has been a long time, Ron" said Hermione, her voice turning serious. "Are you going to tell Harry and I why you haven't been in contact with us for over three years? It's not exactly as if we weren't that hard to find, if you had tried."

A look of guilt appeared on Ron's face. "Look, Mione. I'll tell you that when Harry is with us. I think that he deserves to hear at the same time as you." He had a point, Hermione thought. She couldn't help not being angry at him. She was just glad to know that he was alive, and in one piece. The events of that night when she had seen him for the last time had been blurry. Everyone had been confused and although Harry and Hermione had always assumed that Ron was alive, they were always worried that they would never see him again.

Ron took a deep breath. "Look, Hermione, I came here because I wanted to talk to you about something. About us." This was enough to jolt Hermione out of her flashback.

"Us?" she replied.

"I know that this is all moving too fast. I mean, we've just seen each other for the first time in years. But there's no time like the present. You have to admit that there was something between us at school, Mione. It only took me a second today, seeing you in the Great Hall, to realise that I still have those feelings for you. I'm still the same guy I was at school. Perhaps if you give us a chance this time, it might amount to something more." He held his breath. He hadn't meant it to sound so cheesy, like something out of those muggle movies that he had recently taken an interest to.

Hermione was stunned. It was out of the blue. All coherent thought had left her mind. Sure they had always had something, something that Harry and her didn't have. It was more than platonic, although, out of respect for their friendship, they had never acted upon it. But now, things were different, they were both adults. They had more of an idea of what they were doing. But yet... did she feel the same way about him now? She didn't know.

"Look, Ron. I appreciate you saying this. But you only just re-entered my life a few hours ago, and you expect me to jump into your arms after you left no message, no sign that you weren't dead after what happened all those years ago. You expect it to go back to the way it was before you left? I don't think it'll be that easy. I'm sorry."

Ron stood, and Hermione stood with him to show him to the door. "Look" Ron said. "I know it's not fair to you, but given our history together...Just think about it OK?" 

Ron gave her a hug. She could feel his body heat through the thin fabric of her gown, and she became acutely aware that Ron could probably she and feel a lot more of her than she wanted him to. They parted, and Ron looked as if he wanted to say something. Instead, he leant in, and gently 

took her face in his hands. His lips met her gently, a lingering kiss that only lasted briefly, but was so gentle, and so soft that it possibly didn't happen at all. 

"See you tomorrow, Professor Granger" said Ron, and he abruptly walked away, his footsteps echoing through the stone hallways. Hermione took a deep breath and shut the door. Retreating to her bed with a feeling of uncertainty and confusion, but tinged with hope and what was yet to come.

---------

Draco was lying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling in darkness. He shouldn't have lost his temper at Severus, he knew that now in hindsight. He should go and apologize to his friend tomorrow. As sleep overcame him, he couldn't help but feel a little confused, a little uncertain. Certainly not his thoughts at the moment. Yet, before he could think more of it, tiredness overcame him and he fell into a deep sleep, with his lesson notes lying on the dresser next to him, ready for the lessons to start the following day.


End file.
